Scream: Psycho
; Santiago Segura; Tracy Middendorf | previous = "I Know What You Did Last Summer" | next = "Vacancy" }} "Psycho" is the second episode of season two of the psycho-thriller television program Scream: The Series, and the twelfth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Scott Speer with a script written by Meredith Glynn. It first aired on MTV on Monday, June 6th, 2016 at 11:00 pm/10:00 central. Synopsis Emma Duval returns to the pig farm owned by Troy James. Expecting to see a bunch of photographs of herself plastered everywhere, she is shocked to find that the place has been emptied. This causes her grave concern. When she returns to school, she consults with teacher Kristin Lang who puts the idea in her head that she may be hallucinating things. Emma also takes time to apologize to Zoe Vaughn for skipping out on their study date. She also meets a creepy kid named Eli Hudson. Brooke Maddox is beginning to grow concerned as she has not heard from her ex-boyfriend Jake Fitzgerald in the two days since they broke up. She tries to hold off on being the first one to make contact after a breakup, but as time passes, she decides to send him a text. Brooke also has a conversation with her father, Quinn Maddox, who makes her promise that she will attend a social function. Kieran Wilcox returns home to find not only Sheriff Miguel Acosta waiting for him, but also his aunt, Tina Hudson, and creepy cousin Eli. As Kieran is not yet a legal adult, he cannot remain at the house by himself. Tina tells him that he will have to return with them to Atlanta. Kieran breaks the news to Emma. Emma's mother, Maggie Duval, goes to the Wilcox home and convinces Tina and Eli (who require little urging) to remain in Lakewood and inhabit the house themselves. This way, Kieran can stay. When the news reaches both Kieran and Emma, they are both overjoyed and go off somewhere to have sex. Having failed to contact Jake, Brooke goes to the police station after school to file a missing persons report on him. She has a chance encounter with the sheriff's weirdo son, Gustavo Acosta. Just before she is ready to file a report, she receives a text from someone claiming to be Jake. Assured that Jake is fine, she leaves. Emma is out walking the streets when she sees a mysterious car that is following her. She grows frightened until the vehicle stops and the driver reveals himself to be her father, Kevin Duval. Kevin tells her that he has returned to Lakewood. Noah Foster meanwhile, continues to investigate any leads he can dig up relating to Piper Shaw. A visitor on his blog calling himself Eddie Krueger claims that he can identify Piper's accomplice in the previous murders. Noah tells this to Audrey Jensen who plays it cool, but inwardly is very agitated as she is the one who had been working with Piper. Noah goes to the Crescent Palms Motel to meet with Eddie Krueger. Eddie works there and states that Piper rented a room there while she was staying in Lakewood. The two talk, but just as Eddie is getting ready to finger Audrey as Piper's friend, he receives a call on his cell phone. From across the street, Audrey uses a voice changer and threatens violence against Eddie unless he terminates the conversation with Noah immediately. Eddie is sufficiently frightened and tells Noah that he cannot recall who was with Piper. He does mention however, that a bunch of Piper's belongings were moved to a storage facility that the motel owns. Audrey learns from Noah about the storage facility, as well as his plans to get inside of it. She tries to preempt this by breaking into the facility late at night. After opening the roll-up door, she finds the place entirely empty save for the corpse of Jake Fitzgerald. A note is pinned to his shirt that reads, "See how I finished the job for you, Audrey?" Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Uncredited cast Crew * Matthew Signer - Producer * Keith Levine - Producer * Eoghan O'Donnell - Co-executive producer * Kat Landsberg - Co-executive producer * Bob Weinstein - Executive producer * Harvey Weinstein - Executive producer * Tony DiSanto - Executive producer * Liz Gateley - Executive producer * Wes Craven - Executive producer * Michael Gans - Executive producer * Richard Register - Executive producer * Marianne Maddalena - Executive producer * Cathy Konrad - Executive producer * Aaron Fink - Associate producer Notes * Scream: The Series was developed for television by Jill Blotevogel, Dan Dworkin and Jay Beattie. It was created by Wes Craven and Kevin Williamson. * Executive producer Jill E. Blotevogel is credited as Jill Blotevogel in this episode. * Wes Craven is still credited as an executive producer on the series even though he passed away on August 30th, 2015 while season one was coming to a close. * This is the first episode of Scream: The Series directed by Scott Speer. * This is the third episode of Scream: The Series written by Meredith Glynn. It is her first episode from season two of the series. She previously wrote "Wanna Play a Game?" and "In the Trenches" from season one. * Actor Tom Maden, who plays Jake Fitzgerald is uncredited for his participation in this episode. He appears in one scene and has no dialogue ('cuz he's friggin' dead). * This is story editor Steve Yockey's first work on the series. Trivia * Director Scott Speer and writer Meredith Glynn have both worked on the MTV television series Eye Candy. * The license plate number on Kevin Duval's car is "5ERC545". Allusions * The title of this episode, "Psycho", is a shortened form for "psychopath". It may also refer to the title of the 1960 thriller movie Psycho. The movie itself was adapted into a television series on A&E called Bates Motel. Ironically, actress ''Karina Logue made appearances on that series as well. * Noah Foster makes reference to Sauron in this episode. Sauron is the central antagonist featured in the ''Lord of the Rings novel series by author J.R.R. Tolien. Appearances * This is the first appearance of Eli Hudson, who is the nephew of the late sheriff, Clark Hudson, and the son of Tina Hudson. He is the cousin of Kieran Wilcox. * This is the first appearance of Tina Hudson, who is the sister of the late Clark Hudson, the mother of Eli Hudson, and the aunt of Kieran Wilcox. * This is the first appearance of Eddie Krueger, who is an employee at the Crescent Palms Motel. * This is the third appearance of Kevin Duval, who is Emma Duval's father. It is his first appearance in season two. He appeared last in "Ghosts". * This is the second appearance of Gustavo Acosta, nicknamed Stavo in this episode. He is the son of Miguel Acosta. * This is the second appearance of Miguel Acosta, who is the father of Gustavo Acosta, and the new town sheriff. * This is the second appearance of Kristin Lang, who is the psychology teacher at George Washington High School. * This is the seventh appearance of Mayor Quinn Maddox, and his first appearance in season two. He appeared last in "Ghosts". Suspects # Troy James - At this time, Troy James still reigns in as the number one suspect. He does not make an appearance in this episode. However, he has motive in that he is the uncle of Piper Shaw, and may want revenge for her death, which would explain why he targets both Emma and Audrey. There is also the matter of all of the photographs of Emma found inside the barn, which has suddenly disappeared. # Quinn Maddox - Mayor Maddox demonstrates the ability to intercept Jake Fitzgerald's texts, and he already has motive for killing Jake. If he could access Jake's texts, then he could possibly access Audrey's texts as well. If he has "eyes and ears" in the right places, it is possible that he could have learned that Audrey was going to break into the storage facility and preemptively hide Jake's body there. # Gustavo Acosta - This guy still acts pretty squirrely. However, its difficult to imagine that he would be able to find out that Audrey plans on breaking into the storage facility in time for him to plant the body. Body count * There are no deaths that take place in this episode. However, the body of Jake Fitzgerald is discovered by Audrey Jensen. Quotes * Ghostface: See how I finished the job for you, Audrey? (This is actually a hand-written message that is found pinned to the body of Jake Fitzgerald). See also External Links * * * * * * Keywords Atlanta | Barista | Brandon James | California | Coffee house | Crescent Palms Motel | Disembowelment | Ghostface | Grindhouse | Hallucination | High school | Lakewood | Motel | Movie theater | Pig farm | Pikeview Road | Piper Shaw | Student | Teacher | Text-stalking | Troy James | Wren Lake | Zenith Theater Category:2016/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries